


Lies

by Freedom4Larry



Series: What Happened Here? [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Friend Trio, Break Up, Cheating, Countries Using Human Names, M/M, germano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom4Larry/pseuds/Freedom4Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had seemed off. Antonio had noticed changes going on with Lovino. Slight differences over the past few months. Antonio had finally decided to get to the bottom of Lovino's strange behavior.</p>
<p>      One day when said Italian was in the shower, Antonio search to see where Lovino had left his phone. He found it sitting onto of the dresser. He unlocked it and went into the app store. He downloaded a invisible tracker onto the phone so he could track Lovino's location. He went back to the home screen and paused. He so badly want to look at the messages on the phone or see the call log. The shower in the bathroom cut off though causing him to quickly lock the phone and dash out of the room.</p>
<p>      By the time that Lovino had walked out of the bathroom, Antonio had seated himself on the couch and was scrolling through his phone, making it look like he had been sitting there the whole time. Earlier he had came up with a plan. He would install the tracker and then follow Lovino when he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

      Things had seemed off. Antonio had noticed changes going on with Lovino. Slight differences over the past few months. Antonio had finally decided to get to the bottom of Lovino's strange behavior.

      One day when said Italian was in the shower, Antonio search to see where Lovino had left his phone. He found it sitting onto of the dresser. He unlocked it and went into the app store. He downloaded a invisible tracker onto the phone so he could track Lovino's location. He went back to the home screen and paused. He so badly want to look at the messages on the phone or see the call log. The shower in the bathroom cut off though causing him to quickly lock the phone and dash out of the room.

      By the time that Lovino had walked out of the bathroom, Antonio had seated himself on the couch and was scrolling through his phone, making it look like he had been sitting there the whole time. Earlier he had came up with a plan. He would install the tracker and then follow Lovino when he left.

      Lovino left before lunch. Antonio waited all but three seconds before getting into his car. He opened the tracker app on his phone and type in Lovino's number. It popped up a little red dot that showed Lovino's location.

      Antonio followed the Italian steadily but kept distance to make sure that he wasn't seen. He followed Lovino all the way to a nicely set blue house in a nice neighborhood. The house was very much familiar. It took Antonio all but a moment to realize why he knew this house. It was where Ludwig lived. Antonio's eyebrows scruched together in confusion as he parked down the street and on the opposite side of the road from the house. He watched Lovino pull up into the driveway and park. The Italian got out and pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the front door. This confused Antonio greatly. He wondered why his boyfriend was here in the first place. The Italian couldn't stand his brother's German boyfriend and would always stay as far away from him unless he wanted to insult him. Secondly, why was Lovino here? It didn't look like Feliciano was here. Lovino had also had a key to the house. It all seemed to rub the Spaniard wrong. Very wrong. Unless... No, Gilbert couldn't be doing anything with Lovino. His friend wouldn't do anything like that.

      Antonio was pondering over these thoughts when his phone started to buzz wildly next to him.

_Buono tomato, buono! Tomato_

_buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Red on the bottom and green on the top, tomato-mato-mato! Hmph!_

_There are tomatoes in my pasta!_

_And tomatoes in my pizza!_

_My charming red tesoro, how I love-_

       Antonio fumbled for his phone and answered it. He didn't get to say hello though.

_"I've missed you,"_ Lovino's voice was breathy, sounding as if he had ran a mile. _"I haven't seen you in what seems like weeks."_

      It sounded like Lovino was speaking to someone else. Sudden realization hit Antonio. Lovino must have butt dialed him.

_There was a deep chuckle and a German accented voice replied,"It's been barely five days since we last saw each other face to face. If you missed my face that much than you could have face timed me."_

      That voice though wasn't like Gilbert's. It sound like his younger brother Ludwig. Antonio couldn't breathe. He wanted to end the call but he was frozen and stayed listening.

_"You know I couldn't do that," there was a pause and the sound of kissing through the speakers of the phone,"What if Antonio overheard? He can't find out about us."_

      The Spaniard felt sick to his stomach. Less words were spoken over the next few seconds. He could hear rustling of clothes and the sound of kissing. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

      The sound progressed into moans. _Lovino's moans._ Bile rose up Antonio's throat. He felt sick. Never would he had thought that the love of his life would go and sleep with someone else.

      Antonio pressed the end button. He couldn't hear anymore. He knew where it was going. He sat there for a minute staring straight ahead, paying no heed to the warm tears falling from his eyes. The saying _curiosity killed the cat_ would come to mind in this situation. Antonio's curiosity as to where Lovino went when he left caused him to be exposed to the truth. The Truth. Antonio thought. Yes. It had to be the truth because it seemed that for Lovino to sleep with Ludwig ( _Antonio got a sick feeling at the part of the thought or maybe it was the German's name. What did he have that Antonio didn't?_ ) he had to have lied to Antonio whenever he said that he loved him. That he was the only one that he remotely cared for. The 'L' word was something that Lovino had truly said but it carries the same meaning.

* * *

 

      Lovino got home around two. He felt a little guilty about going to see Ludwig. It had been the German and his brother's anniversary today but Lovino had just wanted to see the blonde headed man. Lovino may have or may have not developed a few feelings for his brother's boyfriend. It was entirely accidental though. The secret though and the secret relationship that the two had been in for over a year and a half would go with them to the grave if it came to that. They knew that they each had others that they loved but they just couldn't resist each other. It was really fucked up.

       Lovino shrugged off his coat and hung it up. He toed off his shoes and went to the kitchen to search for something to drink. He went over to the fridge and opened it. He browsed through the shelves until he found a half hidden water bottle. He grabbed it and closed the refrigerator door. He took a long drag from the bottle. His throat was killing him. He drank the rest of the bottle before going to throw it away. As he tossed the bottle into the trashcan at the end of the counter a smear of red caught his attention. It was on the edge of the counter. Then there was little drops along the floor. Lovino realized that it was blood. Antonio's blood. Lovino felt a moment of panic fill him as he quickly followed the trail. It led into the bedroom, which had some broken glass littered around the room.   
     

_The Hell_. Lovino followed the blood into the bathroom. There Lovino found the owner of the blood. Antonio was running his hand underneath the faucet as the water in the basin turned blooded and reddish pink. 

      "The hell did you do, bastard!?,' said Lovino as he marched over to Antonio. He grabbed a hold of his bleeding hand and pulled it from the steady stream of water. The Spaniard said nothing, just looked blankly at the person standing in front of him. 

      Lovino took out the first aid kit and cleaned and wrapped the cuts. He looked at Antonio and noticed how distant he was. Lovino passed it off as nothing but Antonio being drunk. Stupid Bastard. Drinking at all hours of the day.

      Lovino had dumped Antonio on the bed and cleaned up the mess. When he checked on Antonio later, he was fast asleep. So Lovino let him sleep.

* * *

  
**_TWO WEEKS LATER: BTT NIGHT_ **

    The Bad Touch Trio had gotten together but both Francis and Gilbert both noticed something off was with Antonio. Antonio at the moment was totally piss drunk, which was very unusual for the Spaniard. He was babbling to himself when the Frenchman and his German friend went over the Spaniard.  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes,taking a sip(or swig for Gilbert who was downing his beer as if he was a man dying of dehydration and beer was his only hope) before Antonio spoke:

"Lovino is cheating on me."

    The blonde and albino both paused.

"What?," Francis said, taken aback,"with _who_?"

    The Spaniard lifted his head from where he had it hidden in his folded arms. "Lovino and Ludwig are sleeping together. I found out. I think Feleciano also knows." Antonio said this in a slow and monotone voice. No emotion.

    Gilbert choked on his beer and spit the rest of it out. Francis made a gargled noise and almost fell off the stool that he was sitting on but saved himself in time. Both turned to look at Antonio wide-eyed.

"When?," Gilbert asked. He was starting to connect pieces.

"Two weeks ago." And with that Antonio put his head back down.

"Scheisse," Gilbert exclaimed and leaped from the stool. He was tripping over the stool as it fell to the ground. He finally kicked it away and was able to make way to the door of the pub that they had occupied.

"Where are you going?" Francis called after him.

"To find Feleciano," Gilbert yelled and then the albino disappeared out the door.

Francis looked at the closed door and back to his friend that was next to him. He had no idea what was going on.


End file.
